1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to apparatus for suspending and holding office accessories, paper, and other items within reach of an office worker seated at an office furniture system. The present invention specifically relates to accessory mounting rails for connection to office furniture and for display, suspension, and holding of diverse articles adjacent to the work surface for immediate and convenient use by an office worker.
2. Prior Art
Previous office furniture and office systems designers have sought to provide means and apparatus for conveniently locating a variety of papers and other objects in a position conveniently close to an office worker seated near an article of office furniture such as a desk. Such prior art devices include clipboards, which are not self-supporting but rather must be propped against a vertical object to enable the information on the clipboard to be viewed and to prevent the clipboard from collapsing. Another prior art device is the bulletin board, typical examples of which are not only aesthetically unappealing, but generally must be fixed in a single place within the office environment. Bulletin boards are also not suited to holding articles other than paper and cardboard, due to the relatively low holding strength of pushpins and thumbtacks used in conjunction with bulletin boards.
Prior designers have also devised various types of free-standing office supply organizers which combine, in a single housing or unit, means for holding, organizing, and displaying diverse office supply articles such as paper clips, staples, and writing instruments. However, such office supply organizers generally occupy valuable desk space, thereby reducing the amount of desk space available for work operations. Such office supply organizers are also considered unsightly by some furniture designers who desire to provide an office supply display and securement device which is visually and structurally compatible with contemporary modular office furniture systems.
Accordingly, the prior art appears deficient in not including a compact, attractively designed, versatile and space-efficient apparatus for holding, displaying, and securing diverse office supply articles, papers, and related items.